greenlanterncorpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophidian (Emotional Entity)
"I'm beautiful, aren't I?" --Ophidian speaking to Hal Jordan from within the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery Ophidian (called Ophidian the Tempter by Larfleeze) is the living embodiment and source of all of the greed generated by sentient beings within the universe, and the first organism to tap into the Orange Light of Avarice. History Origin After the White Light was shattered into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven feelings of the emotional spectrum, the Entity was hidden within the core of the planet Earth. This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entites of staggering power. The cosmic being called Ophidian came into being when a simple snake became the first organism to eat something that it did not need. It was the fourth of the emotional entities (after Ion, Parallax, and the Predator to transform into its current existance. At some point in the distant past, the Spectre tried to hunt down and destroy the various emotional entities. It did this because it believed that the entities were far too dangerous to otherwise be left alone and had too much potential influcence on regular life-forms within the universe. It is unknown if the Spectre encountered Ophidian during its hunt for the emotional entities. Agent Orange At an unknown point in its existance, Ophidian was sealed within the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery by Larfleeze, who claimed that it had been "a bit tricky." Ophidian remained trapped within the Orange Central Bettery until after the Blackest Night had passed. When Green Lantern Hal Jordan fought Larfleeze on Okaara, he briefly managed to pull the Orange Central Bettery from the Orange Lantern's grasp. After he did so, Jordan was briefly overwhelmed with the power of the Orange Light. While he held the Battery, Ophidian whispered to Jordan from within the Battery, seducing him with greedy desires until Larfleeze snatched the Battery back. Blackest Night Ophidian reamined sealed within the Orange Central Battery throughout this series of events, and so travelled to whatever location the Orange Central Battery was at. This led to the entity of greed briefly visiting the dead world of Ryut, and temporarily visiting the planet Earth to fight the Black Lantern Corps. During its travels, the Orange Central Battery was fought over by Larfleeze and Lex Luthor. Larfleeze ultimately won the intra-Corp battle, and maintained control of the Battery and Ophidian. While Sinestro was possessed by the Entity, he saw the creation/transformations of the seven emotional entities, including Ophidian. Brightest Day Ophidian is currently being hunted by an unknown being. After Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, and Sinestro tried to lift the recently-found White Lantern Central Power Battery together, the Battery released an explosion of white energy. This energy then formed into constructs of the twelve Earth heroes and villains who were resurrected by the White Lantern Power Rings. The contruct of Aquaman then spoke to Jordan, telling him to "find them". When Jordan asked who "them" referred to, the constuct repeated the command and revealed to the group the names of the emotional entities. According to a blood ritual that Atrocitus performed, Ophidian was located in the upper midwestern USA. upon hearing this, Hal Jordan agreed to travel there, in order to learn from Larfleeze about the entity of greed and how to trap it. Meanwhile, Hector Hammond was contacted by the being that was hunting down the emotional entities. The unknown being claimed that Ophidian held the key to all of Hammond's desires, and further helped Hammond excape his current imprisionment. Afterwards, Jordan travelled to North Branch, Minnesota, where he confronted Larfleeze and told him about the mysterious being hunting down the emotional entities. Larfleeze was initially dismissive of this possible threat to him and his entity. However, when Jordan further asked about the greed entity, Larfleeze spoke of Ophidian, calling it "Ophidian the Tempter". He further revealed that the embodiment of greed was curious about Jordan, wondering what he wanted. However, Hal Jordan wanted to know how Larfleeze had managed to trap Ophidian with the Orange Central Battery. Before Larfleeze could respond, Hector Hammond attacked the two Lanterns, demanding that Larfleeze tell him how to release Ophidian from the Orange Central Battery. Larfleeze answered that it was impossible for anyone to free Ophidian from the Battery, as he had made sure of it. In response to this, Hammond said that he would simply "take the whole thing". He did this by taking the Orange Central Battery from Larfleeze and swallowing it. This allowed Ophidian not only to reach out through the battery (like it did with Jordan when he touched it), but was able to transform Hammond into its new host. Larfleeze showed a great deal of concern at this, citing the fact that Ophidian actually hated him and was now free to get its revenge. The ensuing battle forced the two Lanterns to retreat from the new Hammond/Ophidian. While retreating, Larfleeze confided to Jordan that he had an antagonistic relationship with Ophidian, and the two of them had shared the Orange Central Battery for ages. Despite this, Larfleeze blamed Ophidian for beginning the antagonism between them. However, Ophidian claimed that Larfleeze was the only one in the universe who had been able to resist his temptations, thus allowing him to confront and defeat Ophidian. It was because of this that Larfleeze had been able to remain Agent Orange for such a long period of time. In revenge for all the time that he had spent trapped within the Orange Central Battery, Ophidian tried to devour Larfleeze, but was stopped by Jordan. Jordan then appealled to Hammond's personality, trying to get him to interfere with Ophidian's control. This was somewhat successful, as Ophidian then left to track down Hammond's greatest desire: Carol Ferris. Jordan and Larfleeze also left to locate Ferris, but to protect her from Hammond/Ophidian. Larfleeze was especially desperate to find Ferris, as he knew that Hammond would eventually find her also and desired his Orange Central Battery back. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Avarice' - As the physical manifestation of the emotion of avarice and the Orange Light, Ophidian has near-infinite greed-based powers on a vastly greater scale than any regular Orange Lantern. **'Orange Energy Manipulation': As the embodiment of avarice, Ophidian can generate and manipulate amounts of the Orange Light. It therefore has powers similar to, but far greater than, an Orange Lantern Power Ring. *'Immortality': As an entity based upon an emotion, Ophidian is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed. *'Possession' - Ophidian is capable of taking possession of a being's body if they feel greed. Abilities *As it is the physical manifestation of avarice and the orange light, the powers that Ophidian possesses are actually natural abilities, as side-affects of being an emotional entity. Weaknesses *'Hope' - Ophidian can be severely weakened by the Blue Light of Hope. Personality and Appearance As it is the physical incarnation of avarice, Ophidian is a selfish and greedy being. Ophidian appears in the form of a giant transparent-orange snake. On the top of its head, Ophidian has a series of marks that come together to form the Orange Lantern Corps emblem, and was in fact the inspiration behind the symbol for greed. When it possessed the body of Hector Hammond, Ophidian generated a new form for the villian, a merging of its regular appearance and Hammond's own body. Equipment *None; as the physical manifestation of avarice and the Orange Light itself, Ophidian has no need of an Orange Lantern Power Ring, an Orange Lantern Power Battery, or even the Orange Lantern Central Power Battery to tap into the power of the Orange Light. Quotes :"As a creature eats what it does not need, avarice consumes all it touches." --The Entity-possessed Sinestro speaking of Ophidian's creation/transformation. :"'''It should all be yours, Mr. Jordan!'"'' --Ophidian speaking to Hal Jordan from within the Orange Central Battery. Notes *Ophidian's origin and first appearance was revealed in Green Lantern Vol 4 #52. *Ophidian's name was first revealed in in Green Lantern Vol 4 #54. Appearance List *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #42'' - (Voice Only; First Appearance) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #52'' - (First Physical Appearance; In a Flashback/Vision) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #54'' - (First Named) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #56'' - (First Appearance as Hector Hammond) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 #57'' - (As Hector Hammond) See Also *Emotional Entities *Emotional Entities/Gallery External Links *The GL Wiki's Ophidian page *The DC Wiki's Ophidian page Category:Emotional Entities Category:Avarice